Una cita inolvidable
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: [Especial de "Mi adorable guardiana"] Issei y Kazuri realizarán un fantástico viaje a modo de cita, viviendo así experiencias inolvidables como recompensa de su gran amor.


**Aclaración: Recomiendo leer el fic mientras se escucha la canción que dejo en negrita y cursiva por la izquierda, en las partes que corresponde. Dichas canciones no me pertenecen y tampoco los personajes de la serie/novela High School DxD.**

 **Mi adorable guardiana**

 **Una cita inolvidable**

 _ **{Alex H – A New Beginning [00:00]}**_

La música sonaba en un nivel de intensidad que resultaba más que agradable para los oídos.

—¡Wooooooo! —exclamaron Issei y Kazuri, los dos jovencitos iban abrazados por las dudas de que algo les pasara, pero no iba a ser necesario ya que no corrían ningún peligro.

Ambos tortolitos observaban anonadados a su alrededor mientras iban viajando a través de un espacio totalmente alucinante y psicodélico: un montón de luces y colores bailaban a su alrededor, las cuales se combinaban, se alejaban, se acercaban, adoptaban formas y figuras desconocidas y un montón de cosas más. Sin lugar a dudas era un show más que espectacular, algo que escapaba a toda comprensión y significado que se pudiera tener sobre lo increíble.

De repente empezaron a aparecer leves destellos de luz en todo el panorama, los cuales brillaban tenuemente por un segundo hasta desaparecer por completo, y los cuales lograban que todo el magnífico escenario se vea más atractivo que antes.

—Es… realmente hermoso, Isse —dice Kazuri, maravillada y con una gran sonrisa que lo demostraba, mientras que volteaba a ver a su querido novio con una mirada enamorada.

—Así es, Kazuri, todo esto es muy hermoso, pero… contigo lo es mucho más —le responde el joven, mientras acercaba su rostro enamorado al de ella y así ambos frotan sus narices con mucho cariño mientras las orejas y colas zorrunas de los dos se movían de un lado a otro, expresando así la felicidad que sentían.

—Aún no han visto nada. Prepárense porque les haré vivir un viaje inolvidable —les dice una chica que apareció de repente junto a ellos. Dicha jovencita, aparte de estar mostrando una sonrisa angelical, poseía atributos físicos de fantasía: un larguísimo cabello lacio de color verde fluorescente el cual se movía con gentileza en el espacio, un cuerpo esbelto y ligeramente voluptuoso de piel clara, un bello y tierno rostro el cual albergaba unos hermosos y atrayentes ojos que encerraban el propio universo en ellos, y por último unas grandes orejas zorrunas del mismo color de su cabello en conjunto con siete colas en su espalda, de la misma raza animal. Sí, ella era una kitsune. También iba ataviada con un extraño vestido blanco de falda larga y, por si fuera poco, parecía llevar una especie de audífonos grandes similares a unas orejas robóticas que cambiaban de color con la melodía progresiva.

Aunque eso no era todo lo sorprendente... aquella muchacha, quien acompañaba a los dos tortolitos a través de esa espiral psicodélica, tenía frente a ella una especie de gran consola para mezclar la música que sonaba en todo el ambiente. Dicha consola estaba hecha, al parecer, puramente de haces de luz, pero eso no suponía ningún problema para la chica ya que manejaba los platos como si fueran reales, por decirlo de alguna manera.

De repente, tanto Issei como Kazuri, ambos abrazados como antes, sintieron que empezaban a caer lentamente, y a su alrededor la espiral de luces sofocante iba atenuándose, revelando tras de ella, en la lejanía, un hermosísimo paisaje que empezaba a dibujarse con más claridad. Una repentina pero agradable brisa marina empezó a acariciar los rostros de los jóvenes, quienes miraban con total asombro como se terminaba de crear ese escenario frente a ellos: era una isla en medio de un mar celeste, tan transparente como un fino cristal.

A ambos tortolitos se les iluminó la mirada en cuanto la divisaron, ya que aquella isla se veía realmente acogedora, con la vegetación bien distribuida en los alrededores y la arena blanca y suave que entraba en contacto con la orilla transparente del mar.

Pero antes de que pudieran ir directamente a para a dicha isla, la joven kitsune de cabello verdoso fue guiándolos a ambos tortolitos a través del amplio y despejado cielo, haciéndolos bajar lentamente para que pudieran tocar con sus dedos la superficie del mar, rozándolo con gentileza y viendo, con gran asombro, como varios peces voladores en conjunto con delfines y ballenas, los acompañaban a los tres personajes que volaban bajo.

—¡E-Esto es increíble, Isse! —exclamó Kazuri al momento que mostraba un rostro maravillado y se aferraba con más fuerza a su novio de cabello castaño.

Issei no dijo nada, pero veía con una gran sonrisa las tiernas expresiones de su linda novia, quien al parecer disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba pasando, y era verdad, ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pero con su chico a su lado ella estaba más que feliz. Por supuesto no hacía falta aclarar que el muchacho también estaba asombrado, la chica kitsune que los acompañaba, y quien era la artífice de todo eso, sin lugar a dudas era alguien con un talento y un poder increíbles.

Al cabo de un rato de estar acariciando el agua, la chica zorruna de cabello verdoso llevó a Kazuri e Issei hasta la isla que tenían que visitar, depositándolos con mucho cuidado sobre la blanca arena, la cual se sentía caliente pero extrañamente era agradable al igual que con los rayos solares, no sentían que los estuvieran quemando o algo por el estilo, por lo que ninguno de los tortolitos salió corriendo en busca de sombra.

La kitsune de cabello verde, en cambio, permaneció flotando en el suelo, observando con una sonrisa cariñosa a ambos jóvenes, ella se veía y sentía feliz de alegrar a la parejita de enamorados, por lo que siguió tocando los platos y botones de su consola de luz para que la música siguiera sonando. Cabe aclarar que la melodía sonaba en un nivel más que apto para los oidos de los presentes, se oía muy agradable, no tenía un nivel ni muy alto ni muy bajo, era perfecto.

—Isse —llama de repente la kitsune de cabello blanco, observándolo sonriente.

—Dime, Kazuri —le responde el aludido, devolviéndole la tierna mirada que ella le había proporcionado. La linda chica zorruna de cabellos blancos como la nieve más pura no le contestó por un par de minutos, pero su mirada enamorada y satisfecha decía mucho acerca de cómo se sentía. Después de eso ella lo abraza con mucho amor, hecho que logró ampliar aún más la sonrisa del muchacho de cabello castaño.

—Es que… quería expresarte que estoy más que contenta por todo lo que estamos pasando. Pensar que nuestra primera luna de miel, juntos, en este lugar tan hermoso, tan fantástico… es algo que hace que mi corazón baile, que salte de alegría —responde por fin ella mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su chico para luego frotarse suavemente contra él.

Como siempre lo hizo y lo seguía haciendo, Kazuri llenó nuevamente el corazón y el alma de Issei con sus declaraciones de amor tan tiernas, lo cual logró también que su amorcito correspondiera a su abrazo, rodeándola de manera protectora para finalmente frotar su rostro suavemente contra la cabeza de la chica zorruna.

—Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí, disfrutando estos momentos. Pero mucho más que eso, estoy tremendamente feliz por experimentar todo esto junto a tu lado, Kazuri —expresó el joven de cabello castaño mientras acariciaba gentilmente con ambas manos los brazos de su amada.

Kazuri se quedó quieta unos instantes, concentrándose al máximo en sentir las manos de su cariñito acariciándola con mucho amor, y para cuando Issei disminuyó su intensidad ella se gira hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Por un par de segundos ninguno de los dos tortolitos se habló, sólo dejaron que sus miradas soñadoras hablarán por ellos, hasta que al final Kazuri se abalanzó lentamente, propinándole así un dulce beso a su amado. Issei no se echó para atrás y decidió corresponder aquella demostración de puro amor del mismo modo que el que estaba recibiendo por pate de su linda chica zorruna.

Así, ambos estuvieron un par de minutos trenzados, besándose con ternura y a la vez con ligera pasión, para después separarse y observar el horizonte, juntos en otro cálido abrazo.

Desde lejos y por encima, la extraña chica zorruna de cabello verdoso brillante los observaba sonriente mientras manejaba su consola, girando los platos y tocando los millares de botones, logrando así que la música continúe al mismo nivel y ritmo cómodos tanto para Kazuri como para Issei.

—Ambos se ven muy lindos —expresó en voz baja la chica, sin desdibujar su sonrisa y con un tono de satisfacción y alegría —Me gustaría que éste momento durara para siempre, es tan hermoso ver a dos personas enamoradas juntas como Kazuri-chan e Isse-san. Pero bueno, ya es hora de que sigan pasándola bien en esta ocasión tan especial para ambos. Estoy muy segura de que no se decepcionarán con lo que están a punto de experimentar —dijo luego, avocándose nuevamente a su trabajo, el cual era otorgar música al ambiente.

Como se había dicho antes, los dos tortolitos estaban abrazaditos y mirando el horizonte junto con un sol que, extrañamente, no molestaba tanto a la vista a pesar de que parecía ser mediodía, aún así el panorama era bellísimo, pero de repente los dos jóvenes pueden notar como parecía ser que el tiempo avanzaba con muchísima rapidez hasta que se hizo de noche prácticamente en cuestión de segundos. Pero eso, lejos de ser un problema, resultó ser todo lo contrario… el paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos era ahora igual o inclusive más hermoso que antes: la luna se alzaba muy en lo alto del firmamento, el cielo estaba literalmente cubierto de estrellas en su totalidad, aparte de que se veían –cada cierto lapso de tiempo- algunos cometas pasar volando, y en la lejanía se distinguían varias islas. Y eso no era todo… en la playa donde estaban Issei y Kazuri el ambiente se iluminó con las plantas que había cerca de ellos, plantas que durante el día parecían normales, pero de noche resultaban ser fluorescentes, lo que otorgaba un panorama bellísimo por los alrededores.

Los dos tortolitos quedaron anonadados, por unos instantes, con aquel cambio súbito que sufrió el paisaje, pero después rápidamente dedujeron que sería mucho mejor experimentar nuevamente y de primera mano todo aquello, por lo que empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano mientras sentían la arena tibia bajo sus pies y el gentil soplo de viento rozar sus cuerpos, aparte del sonido que producía el mar tanto al romper contra la arena como en la lejanía.

Tanto Issei como Kazuri se miraban entre sí cada ciertos momentos, luego bajaban la vista al suelo y después al cielo estrellado, todo mientras escuchaban la música que acompañaba el ambiente y la cual sonaba en un nivel más que agradable, tal como se había dicho anteriormente.

No hacía falta recordar que la chica kitsune de cabello verdoso, quien se encontraba administrando las canciones que llenaban el ambiente, los observaba desde lejos a los tortolitos y también todo lo que hacían al admirar las creaciones de ella misma.

—Bueno, es hora de subir un poco el nivel. Hora de que se sorprendan aún más —dijo ella, para luego tocar los platos, mezclando la música y cambiando la actual canción.

 _ **{Alex H – Interstellar [03:32]}**_

Repentinamente, tras haber sentido que el tema musical había cambiado, tanto Issei como Kazuri notaron además que, a lo lejos, una pequeña parte del agua que había a sus alrededores empezaba a "cristalizarse", formando una especie de escalón donde podían caber perfectamente dos personas, aunque parecía ser que en su interior el agua seguía en estado líquido. Algo difícil de explicar…. Pero sinceramente asombroso.

En un primer momento ambos jovencitos no entendieron, pero mientras más sonaba la música más respuestas sorprendentes iban obteniendo al descubrir que el agua seguía cristalizándose en más partes por delante, como si estuviera formando un puente por encima del mar. Aunque no era lo único increíble, ya que además dicho puente empezó a brillar.

Los dos tortolos quedaron anonadados nuevamente con la sorpresa, después Kazuri sonríe ampliamente e invita a su querido novio para que la siga.

—¡Vamos, Isse, vamos! —pedía ella, alegre y muy animada mientras técnicamente arrastraba al castaño con ella.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy contigo, Kazuri —responde él, riéndose por el actuar algo infantil pero tierno de su linda novia.

Por encima y lejos de ellos seguía la chica kitsune de cabello verdoso, observándolos a los noviecitos siguiendo su travesía al comenzar a caminar por el brillante puente hecho de agua, hasta que decide seguirlos, claro está, a una distancia prudencial para que no se percaten tanto de su presencia… aunque claramente los tortolitos sabían de ella pero estaban más ocupados en mimarse el uno al otro.

Ahora Kazuri iba abrazada a Issei como antes, sobando su cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre el pecho del muchacho, quien la acariciaba sin dejar de sonreír. Los dos iban caminando por aquel puente creado completamente con agua del mar, el cual ahora estaba a cada lado suyo, y no podían perderse puesto que el dichoso puente brillaba, aunque cueste creerlo. Poco a poco se alejaban de la isla en la que anteriormente se encontraban, y el camino por delante parecía ser muy largo, aunque eso iba a ser lo menos preocupante, ya que repentinamente empezaron a emerger, de la oscura masa de agua, extraños y gigantes objetos que también brillaban al igual que el camino bajo sus pies, con la única diferencia de que lo hacían en distintos colores. Dichos objetos, al ir saliendo de la superficie, adoptaban formas reconocibles para ambos jóvenes, tales como flores, edificios, animales domésticos como perros o gatos y también animales salvajes como jirafas o elefantes, y muchas otras cosas más.

—Vaya… —susurra Issei en un tono audible para su chica, quien se encontraba anonadada al igual que él.

—Sí, esto… es tan maravilloso, Isse. Realmente Serine se está esforzando por lograr que tengamos una cita maravillosa —responde la albina mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa y miraba un costado suyo, como observando de reojo a la kitsune de cabello verde que viajaba con ellos a lo lejos.

—Sí, sin dudas ella es la mejor en todo esto, su poder me sigue sorprendiendo, más si lo usa de esta manera para nosotros —comenta el castaño, notablemente fascinado.

—De una muy buena manera —recalcó la albina, tomando con más firmeza el brazo de su chico.

—Así es, Kazuri —responde el muchacho, acariciándola.

En la lejanía, la chica kitsune de larga cabellera verdosa, llamada Serine, esbozó una amplia sonrisa por haber escuchado los comentarios/elogios de los dos tortolos cuando hablaron sobre ella.

—Es tan reconfortante saber que les encanta todo lo que estoy haciendo por ellos —comenta la chica, quien lucía muy feliz y satisfecha —Pues bien, entonces tendré que seguir esforzándome para que ésta sea una inolvidable cita para Kazuri-san e Isse-san —dice luego, con un tono de voz que expresaba su decisión y sus ánimos por seguir dando lo mejor de ella para lograr su objetivo.

Volviendo con Kasuri e Issei, ambos jóvenes enamorados iban abrazados, acurrucaditos bien juntitos mientras avanzaban en aquel interminable camino brillante, rodeados del mar y de todas esas fantásticas esculturas verdes y luminosas que acaparaban el paisaje, pero, por si todo eso fuera poco, el firmamento se llenó de fuegos artificiales que dibujaban el espacio con formas y colores que alentaban la unión de aquellas dos almas que estaban unidas, y las cuales observaban desde abajo todo ese maravilloso espectáculo.

Por un momento los dos tortolos se quedaron parados por unos minutos, contemplando el romántico show sin decir ninguna palabra, bien juntitos y acariciándose el uno al otro, hasta que de repente Serine aparece en escena para llamar su atención.

—Vamos vamos, sigan avanzando, no crean que esto termina aquí. Todavía tienen muchas más sorpresas esperándoles al final del camino —les dice Serine, alentándolos a seguir en su travesía.

Por unos ínfimos segundos, tanto Issei como Kazuri se mostraron algo sorprendidos para después cruzar miradas sonrientes, las cuales también significaron como un "gracias" para Serine por todo lo que estaba haciendo para que ambos tuvieran una velada excelente.

Después de acatarla, Kazuri e Issei siguieron caminando al compás de la música que sonaba en el ambiente, que como bien sabemos era cortesía de la bella Serine. Fue algo extraño el que las figuras de antes ya no estuvieran más en panorama después de que los fuegos artificiales hayan terminado, pero eso fue lo que menos les preocupó a los tortolos, puesto que… ¡el puente ya estaba llegando a su fin! Aunque el final terminaba en las costas de una gran isla, y eso no era todo… al parecer alguien los estaba esperando allí donde supuestamente terminaba el camino.

 _ **{Alex H – Auf Wiedersehen [0:00]}**_

Mientras más se acercaban a su destino, Kazuri e Issei fueron divisando con más claridad a una jovencita que saltaba con muchas ganas en su lugar, además de estar gritándoles a ambos, como si les estuviera indicando su posición para que ninguno se perdiera.

—¡Por aquí, por aquí! —gritaba la chiquilla, que resultó ser una kitsune de larga cabellera amarilla, más joven que Kazuri, como de unos 12 o 13 años, acompañada de otra chica que era casi igual a ella, con la única diferencia de que tenía el cabello corto y lucía más tranquila, aunque igual de feliz por la llegada de los dos tortolitos a la isla.

—Eh… ¿Hola? —saludaron Issei y Kazuri al mismo tiempo, algo cohibidos y extrañados por el comportamiento del comité de bienvenida.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Milla! —saludó enérgicamente la primera chica.

—Hola, el mío es Lim —la segunda lo hizo de manera más calmada, pero como se había dicho antes, se la veía igual de feliz que la primera.

—¡Es un gusto conocerlos! Bah, que digo… ¡Es un enorme placer poder conocerla personalmente, Kazuri-sama! ¡Oh, y también es un placer conocer Ah ¡Y sean muy bienvenidos a nuestra isla, la isla Uwushi! —anuncia la kitsune de larga cabellera, saltando nuevamente sobre su lugar y señalando con sus manos dicha ubicación por detrás —Serine-oneechan nos había dicho que ambos estaban por venir, y que querían tener una cita inolvidable —expresó luego, un poco más tranquila.

—Así es, por ello nuestro deber es lograr que la pasen bien aquí en nuestro hogar. Por favor, acérquense, tenemos un regalo para ustedes —pide Lim amablemente.

Issei y Kazuri acatan, y mientras se acercaban veían con sorpresa que, sobre las manos juntas de Milla y Lim se materializaban un par de diademas hechas de perlas, flores de colores cambiantes, hojas de algas de mar y ramas.

—Éstas diademas son muy especiales y fueron hechas para ustedes, no sólo representan su noviazgo, sino que, con ellas, todos nosotros, toda la gente de Uwushi, les desea una vida amorosa, próspera y plena por toda la eternidad —explica Lim, alegrando mucho pero también sonrojando ligeramente a los dos tortolitos —Por favor, inclínense para que podamos colocarlas en ustedes —pide luego.

Ambos tórtolos nuevamente acatan aquella petición, y para cuando Milla y Lim terminaron de poner las diademas en las cabezas de los dos jóvenes enamorados, los mismos se levantaron igual de sonrojados y nerviosos.

—U-Um, m-muchas gracias por este gesto tan bonito —agradeció Kazuri.

—S-Sí, jeje, muchas gracias por todo esto —agradece Issei por su parte.

Después de eso, ambos se giran para poder contemplarse cara a cara, y se sorprendieron por el ligero cambio que producía esa coronilla en sus cabezas.

—Wow, Kazuri, te ves hermosa —le dice el castaño a su querida novia mientras le tomaba ambas manos y lograba que la pobre muchachita se sonrojara aún más.

—G-Gracias, Isse, tú también te ves muy bien —le responde ella, mirándolo con sus grandes y atrayentes ojos más el rubor en sus finas mejillas.

El muchacho, quién también lucía sonrojado, levanta lentamente su mano derecha para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su linda novia, y después de unos instantes en los que la albina zorruna cierra sus ojos para sentir el calor emanar de la mano de su cariñito, él se acerca lentamente y posa sus labios sobre los de ella, efectuando así un muy tierno beso que dura un par de minutos hasta que ambos se separan algo exhaustos.

—D-Discúlpame Kazuri, es que… te ves tan linda que no pude resistirme a besar tus suaves labios, además, cada vez que los beso experimento la sensación más hermosa y cálida de todas, una sensación que sólo tú puedes darme. Me haces tan feliz, Kazuri —explica el joven, de una manera tan romántica, y además de disculparse para finalmente agradecer por que aquella hermosa chica kitsune de larga cabellera blanca llegara a su vida y permaneciera junto a él para siempre.

Kazuri no supo qué contestar a tan preciosas palabras que le había otorgado su querido cariñito, por lo que sólo pudo empezar a llorar de felicidad mientras se mostraba ruborizada. Se sentía tan enamorada de él, realmente el destino hizo una buena jugada por poner en su camino a un hombre tan cariñoso y noble como Issei.

—¡I-Isse! —exclama ella, saltando encima del castaño y besándolo con mucho amor, como aquella primera vez que ellos cruzaron sus miradas, aquella primera vez en donde había comenzado todo. La jovencita de larga cabellera blanca y orejas zorrunas caídas besaba con mucha ternura a su cariñito, su corazón bailaba con tanta alegría que hasta sus nueve colas se movían frenéticamente, demostrando la enorme felicidad que desbordaba por todos los poros de su tersa piel.

—I-Isseeee…. M-Mi cariñito Isse —dice Kazuri, con la voz ligeramente quebrada, pero con una sonrisa amplia, acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla de su amado, con mucha suavidad —E-Estoy tan feliz. Y-Yo… T-Tú… Siempre me dedicas palabras tan hermosas, y yo nunca sé cómo responder a ellas… A veces pienso que no me merezco tener tu infinito amor, Isse. Eres una persona tan especial, y yo… agradezco cada minuto que por fin puedo pasar contigo a tu lado. Desde el primer día en que apareciste en mi vida, ese día cuando me ayudaste a tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir, me enamoré profundamente de ti… y ahora que estoy finalmente a tu lado, en esta ocasión, me siento la mujer más afortunada del universo. Te amo, te amo mucho —expresó la albina kitsune, acercando su rostro al de un muy feliz Issei para después besarlo con el mismo nivel de ternura con el que él lo había hecho.

Frente a ellos, Milla y Lim se mostraban muy sonrojadas, nerviosas y apenadas por estar presenciando esa escena tan pero tan melosa que se daba entre ambos tortolitos, pero lamentablemente el tiempo parecía ser el dueño en ese momento por lo que las dos chiquillas tuvieron que intervenir.

—¡U-Uhm! ¡D-Disculpen! —exclamó Milla, tartamudeando a más no poder y tratando de llamar la atención de los jóvenes acaramelados, que se percataron del ambiente que ellos mismo generaron, y por consecuencia de ellos no pudieron evitar mostrarse muy avergonzados —¡L-Lamentamos tener que estar interrumpiendo su bellísimo momento, de verdad! ¡Lo sentimos de todo corazón! Ambas sabemos que el amor es el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que puede haber en el universo, pero… ahora no debemos tardar mucho, arriba los están esperando, así que… por favor, por favoooor, no demoremos mucho, ¿sí? —pide Milla de manera insistente.

—No estamos siendo malas con ustedes, Kazuri-sama e Isse-sama, pero es que tenemos otra sorpresa para ustedes… más bien varias sorpresas que los están esperando más arriba, subiendo la cuesta, y no queremos dejarlos esperando, eso es todo —aclaró Lim, tratando de verse tranquila pero la realidad es que también estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

En un primer momento, tanto Kazuri como Issei, se mostraron sorprendidos porque habían personas en esa isla que los estaban esperando nada más y nada menos que a ellos dos, y con ese descubrimiento nació la duda acerca de quiénes eran los que estaban allí, pero segundos después dejaron atrás esa duda para acatar la petición de las dos jovencitas pertenecientes al comité de bienvenida, las cuales los guiaron en su camino hacia las zonas más elevadas de aquella isla.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los cuatro fueron subiendo y subiendo, sin detenerse a descansar, atravesando un sinfín de escaleras anchas, hasta que al fin llegaron a la cúspide, y lo siguiente que vieron Issei y Kazuri los dejó totalmente boquiabiertos… Una especie de capilla algo pequeña, conformada por tres pares de bancas de madera en las cuales estaban sentadas varias personas, en su mayoría chicas jóvenes kitsune y algunos muchachos de la misma raza. Por delante, casi al final o mejor dicho en la parte más alta, estaban paradas tres figuras femeninas: una correspondía a la de Eizani, la cual tomó por sorpresa a los dos tortolos; la segunda era de una chica, de la misma edad de la kitsune albina, poseedora de una cabellera larga y ondulada de colores extraños, como de un amarillo con puntas verdes azuladas, aparte de eso tenía dos cuernos extraños en su cabeza y una larga cola dracónica sobresaliendo de su espalda, y por último sus ojos eran de diferente color, su derecho era de color verde y su izquierdo era de color violeta; la tercera era de una kitsune de, al parecer, también de la misma edad de Eizani, sólo que tenía un cabello ondulado de color marrón y ojos azules, sin contar las orejas zorrunas y la misma cantidad de colas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Aquellas tres hermosas mujeres irradiaban un aura de poder incalculable pero a la vez pacífica y acogedora.

Llegados a ese punto, la música suena a un nivel muy bajo y Serine desaparece.

Todos los presentes voltearon a observar a los recién llegados, y las tres chicas que estaban al final los miraron con una gran sonrisa. No hacía falta decir que, tanto Kazuri como Issei, lucían nerviosos, pero aun así fueron rápidamente al encuentro de la hermana mayor de Kazuri, quien los recibió a ambos con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Kazuri-chan! ¡Mi linda hermanita menor! —exclamó Eizani, muy feliz y abrazando con fuerza a su amada hermana —Mírate, ¡Estás tan linda! Ésta diadema que han preparado todos ellos te hace ver tan hermosa, ¡Oh! ¡Y por supuesto también a Isse-san! Ven aquí —dijo luego, llamando al castaño para que fuera con ella y así poder abrazarlo también. Al finalizar la sesión de abrazos, Eizani no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad al ver la situación actual en la que se encontraba su hermanita —D-Discúlpenme, pero… es imposible no llorar cuando ves que tu linda hermanita por fin es tan alegre, que haya podido encontrar al amor de su vida y con el que pasará toda su vida… ¡Estoy tan feliiiiiiiz! ¡Buuuaaaaaaaaaa! —y al finalizar, Eizani irremediablemente se pone a llorar como magdalena sobre el hombro de su compañera kitsune castaña.

—Oh vamos, Eizani, si estás pensando que éste es el fin de tu vida junto a ella, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. Podrán seguir estando en contacto, seguirán hablando seguido, inclusive si ella necesita tus consejos te visitará o también cuando quieran hornear un pastel juntas. Todo eso seguirá siendo posible, así que, por favor deja de llorar, que también me estás empapando mi ropa —dice la kitsune castaña de manera sarcástica, pero también tratando de consolar a su amiga y compañera.

—¡L-Lo sé, Kini, lo sé! Y-Y lo siento, p-pero… e-es sólo… es sólo que… ¡Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! —y Eizani se largó a llorar de nuevo.

—Oh por las diosas restantes… —se quejó Kini en un susurro, hasta que se resigna y decide abrazar a la albina —Ya ya, aquí estoy, no te preocupes por mi ropa… Llora hasta que te sientas bien, vamos, larga todo. Eso es, ya pasó, tranquila —le decía ahora la castaña con una voz maternal mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba.

Toda esa escenita era observada por la pareja de tortolitos y la chica dragón, la cual se mostraba un poco confundida pero luego muestra nuevamente su cara de amabilidad y calma, volteando a ver a los jóvenes.

—Ella estará bien, no se preocupen —dijo la chica dragón, haciendo señas con sus manos para acompañar su comentario —Ahora bien… ¡Que linda que estás, Kazuri-chan! ¡Qué alegría inmensa el verte después de tanto tiempo! ¡Ven aquí, dale un abrazo a tu querida amiga la dragona! —exclamó luego, abrazando con fuerza a la aludida, demostrando así que ella conocía de antes a la albina —Yo también estoy muy contenta por todo lo que estás pasando. Lo sabes, ¿no? —expresa luego, preguntando eso último, queriendo conocer la respuesta de la kitsune.

—M-Muchas gracias, Lucoa-san. A mí también me alegra mucho verte después de tanto tiempo, y claro que sé que estás feliz por mí, aunque… d-discúlpame si te molesta lo que diré, pero… no entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí —responde y pregunta Kazuri a la dragona, la cual luce algo sorprendida.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a ver la hermosa boda de mi mejor amiga con su apuesto príncipe azul —responde Lucoa como si nada, dejando pálidos a Issei y Kazuri.

—¡¿B-BO-BODAAAAAAAAAAAA?! —exclamaron los dos tortolos al mismo tiempo, sonrojados y altamente avergonzados tras haber escuchado la respuesta de la dragona de cabello tricolor.

—¿¡E-Eh?! ¡O-Oh no no no! ¡N-No era eso lo que quería decir! ¡Lo lamento mucho! —Lucoa trataba de enmendar su error —E-Esto no es una boda sin su consentimiento, lo juro. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ésta… es sólo una reunión especial que han llevado a cabo los habitantes de ésta isla con el fin de darles sus bendiciones a ustedes. Si bien el lugar y la ceremonia sean similares a una boda humana, pues… no lo es realmente. Así que pueden estar tranquilos, su casamiento se realizará cuando ustedes lo decidan —explicó luego.

La pobre de Kazuri se quedó algo nerviosa y sonrojada, también Issei pero él la acariciaba para calmarla.

—B-Bueno, lo entendemos, Lucoa-san. G-Gracias por aclararlo —expresa la jovencita kitsune de larga cabellera blanca.

La aludida asiente de manera calmada ante esas palabras, y luego de que todo el mundo permaneciera callado por un par de agobiantes minutos, Eizani hace unas señas con sus manos a Lucoa para que la asista. La aludida acata confundida ese llamamiento, yendo al encuentro con la kitsune, la cual le susurra algo al oído, algo a lo que la dragona sonríe y le dice que sí asintiendo con la cabeza, muy emocionada por su parte.

—Bueno, les pido mil disculpas por estos retrasos, mis queridos amigos. Eizani-san me ha pedido a mí, la sacerdotisa Lucoa, que sea quien dé inicio a esta pequeña ceremonia —anunció la dragona de cabello tricolor, observando por unos instantes a la pareja de tortolitos, quienes a su vez la contemplaban un poco desconcertados. Después de eso, Lucoa eleva sus brazos casi al cielo, como si fuese a abrazar a alguien de una estatura mayor que ella —Estamos todos reunidos hoy aquí, ante los ojos de dos diosas kitsune y de una sacerdotisa dragoniana, para llenar de bendiciones y buenas vibras a estas dos jóvenes almas, que han decidido unirse en un acto de amor por toda la eternidad —.

Al terminar de haber dicho todo eso, Lucoa baja sus brazos para, acto seguido, hacerle señas a los dos tortolitos para que se ubicaran por delante de ella, ambos enfrentados, mirándose cara a cara y tomándose las manos.

—Aquí frente a ustedes dos, Kazuri *levantando su brazo derecho, señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba la aludida* y Hyodou Issei *levantando su brazo izquierdo*, la gente de esta isla, yo Lucoa, sacerdotisa y representante de la raza de los dragones y las dos diosas kitsune de Thyllania, Eizani y Kini, les deseamos una vida amorosa larga y próspera, y que encuentren la felicidad donde sea que estén —dice la chica dragón de cabello tricolor, con un tono fuerte y claro, bajando sus brazos al finalizar su discurso. Al momento en que ella hace eso, todas las personas que estaban sentadas se levantaron y permanecieron parados, observando con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros a los dos tortolitos, quienes se mostraban muy sonrojados porque aun pensaban que esa ceremonia era una boda improvisada, aunque no lo fuera en realidad. Después Lucoa junta sus manos, como si fuese a rezar, pero las acerca a su rostro para luego mirar a los dos noviecitos con una tierna expresión de felicidad —¡Vamos vamos, es hora de que los novios se besen! —dijo ella, haciendo ademanes con sus manos para alentar a los jóvenes a que unieran sus labios.

 _ **{Alex H – Auf Wiedersehen [5:36]}**_

La música empezó a sonar al nivel normal, y Serine aparece nuevamente para presenciar ese lindo momento.

Tanto Issei como Kazuri miraron apenados y nerviosos a Lucoa, luego a los isleños -quienes, se reitera, eran kitsunes también- después a Eizani -la cual ya se encontraba más calmada- luego a Kini, para finalmente observarse fijamente el uno al otro por unos instantes y finalmente besarse bajo un hermoso atardecer, el cual solo embellecía aún más esa tierna escena entre los dos tortolitos.

Todos los demás presentes vitorearon por aquella unión, felicitándolos, culminando con aquella reunión. Eizani se acerca y abraza a su querida hermanita, y entre sollozos de felicidad ella se disculpa por no haber dicho algo momentos atrás, pero en ese momento sí le deseó nuevamente mucha suerte, Kini también se acercó para saludar a la pareja de tortolitos, además de darles el visto bueno, por último Lucoa también se les acerca para reiterar sus cumplidos para con la pareja de novios.

En el cielo pero a una distancia cercana, Serine los observaba muy feliz. En un momento Kazuri e Issei levantan la vista para descubrirla en su lugar, la kitsune de cabello verdoso los saluda y, tras tocar los platos de su consola, varios haces de luz salen despedidos hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en fuegos artificiales que formaban figuras, además de palabras, que iban dedicados a los dos jovencitos enamorados: un gran corazón que encerraban los nombres de Issei y Kazuri, más palabras de felicitaciones por los lados. Los dos tortolos se sonrojan levemente después de haber visto ese gesto de parte de la muchacha, aunque igual le agradecen por ello.

Y así, bajo el bello atardecer que decoraba el paisaje y con aquella extraña pero cautivante música de fondo, Kazuri e Issei vuelven a besarse, concentrados solo en las placenteras sensaciones que les provocaban la unión de sus labios, el latir de sus acelerados corazones y sus respiraciones, además de sus suaves caricias y abrazos.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este especial que hice para todos ustedes, lo hice además como una manera de compensar todo el tiempo que les he hecho esperar, aunque… también lamento mucho si no es una actualización de la propia historia lo que ustedes ansiaban. Decidí publicar este especial por separado para no perturbar la línea de hechos de la historia principal, y seguramente se preguntarán si lo que sucedió aquí llegará a pasar en el propio fic… a decir verdad no estoy seguro aun, pero lo más probable es que no.**

 **Como siempre lo he dicho y seguiré diciendo, les agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que decidieron y deciden seguir mis historias, tanto aquí en Fanfiction como en Facebook.**

 **Oh, y no se preocupen si parece que ya no actualizaré más alguna historia que les ha gustado, porque siempre tengo en cuenta todos los fics que he subido. Estén seguros de que tendrán la esperada actualización de varias de mis historias.**

 **Bien, me voy despidiendo. Ya saben que para cualquier noticia relacionada al estado de mis historias pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Maestro Guerrero – Fanfiction", el enlace está en mi perfil. También pueden agregarme como amigo allí, poseo el mismo nombre de cuenta.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo próximamente.**

 **Suerte y hasta luego!**


End file.
